Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless networks, and more specifically to multicast packet delivery in a wireless network operating in storing mode.
Related Art
A wireless network generally includes two or more wireless devices capable of communicating with each other on a wireless medium. The wireless network may include router nodes in the communication path between wireless devices for providing switching function based on Internet Protocol (IP) type networking protocols.
Multicasting is one mode of communication in which each packet is specified to be destined to only a subset of the wireless devices in a corresponding wireless network. A multicast address (placed in a destination address field of each packet) typically determines the corresponding subset of wireless devices, which are the intended destinations of a corresponding multicast communication.
A wireless network may operate in storing mode. Storing mode refers to a mode of operation of a wireless network in which the router nodes of the wireless network store routing information (e.g., in the form of routing tables) to enable routing of packets in the wireless network. Typically, the routing information specifies the next-hop device to which a packet is to be forwarded to enable eventual delivery of the packet to the destination node(s). In non-storing mode, only a root node stores such routing information and all wireless devices may need to rely on the root node for the routing information/operation.
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to delivery of multicast packet to the corresponding destination wireless devices in a wireless network operating in storing mode.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.